The beginning of the end
by jessicacaroline
Summary: Aaylah Matthews were bestfriends with the famous embry jake and quil, but then stuff happens, and she ends up moving away. and she comes back 2 years later, an embry imprint storaaay :


**Heeey people (: this is my first fanfic, so hope u like it! And yeaaah (: read and review  
S.M owns all, besides my characters (:  
3  
**_

My constant fear was my heart being ripped out by you; I never wanted us to separate – to be apart. I never wanted to say that word; I never wanted to touch that word with a ten foot limbo pole. I wanted to steer clear of it and take the next turn off just so I was always kilometres from it. I wanted to park into the nearest petrol station, full the complete diesel engine, and then drive forever – to so that I was no where in the radar of that word. "Goodbye". But sometimes, we can't take the easy way out, we can't always escape onto the turnoff onto the nearest highway, sometimes we have to face up and let go. Let go of that one person who means the world to you. That one person who you can't breathe without. That one person, when without their presence, your smile is never full. But sometimes we have to let go of our happy ending, our fairytale, in order to save yourself from a broken heart. That feeling of empty, that feeling of regret, overwhelming all senses.

.  
_

"Aaylah! Your going to be late for your flight" shouted sue.  
flight? You may ask. Well blame it all on 3 boys or men is a better term that I use to be bestfriends with. See, I use to hang around Embry, Jake and Quil, but 2 weeks and a billion phone calls later i see them at the shops, with Sam Uely. Yep. The enemy as i like to call him. But I'm soon to be related to him, since Im Emily's cousin and all.  
I'm Aaylah Matthews. 16 years old, and I'm going back to live with my dad because I am tired of being a loner, tired of looking at jake's eyes and seeing guilt and hurt. But what surprised me was that out of all 3 of them, Embry was the first one to leave us. After he promised me he would never leave me, after he promised me that he's always going to be there for me when nobody else was. But I haven't even looked at Embry since he went through a dramatic change.

I moved to La push when I was 14 years old. The reason i moved from LA was because of how much it hurt to think of the memories that me and mum had shared. My dad always thought that it would be good for me to have an extended bonding session with my cousins. My mum, oh how i miss her. How i miss her hugs, and her stories, and her sweet smell of perfume everytime she walked passed me. I've always blamed myself for my mums death. I still remember the day when it happened.  
*flashback*  
I was 14, and she was coming to La Push to visit me, since the emails weren't enough. Maybe it was just an excuse, but as i sat on the seat in the subway, and trains passing through every now and again, i didn't realise how much I had missed her. The truth was i wanted to go to La Push, it was my choice and it was the best and worst mistake of my life. when the fake voice said into the speakers that echoed through the subway that the 5pm arrival will arrive shortly under 5 minutes there were sounds off breaks sqealing and then right in front of me the train lost control. I got up off the ground and looked around to see people on the ground with cuts on their face and i heard many groans and screams. There was electricity sparking everywhere from the damage the train had caused. But as i searced the train I couldn't find my mum, i had no idea where she was. Was she at the front of the train or the back of the train? What carriage was she in? But then as i open the two doors to reveal the inside of the train, there she was, under a seat which had blood all over it. Her blood. I screamed and begged her to help me move the seat, but all she said was "I love you, and I am so sorry". Why was she sorry? Then her eyes started to droop and close fadly and it was there that my whole world had come crushing down. It felt like I had no one. But when I came back to La push, I told everyone, I rang my dad, he arranged the funeral. Everyobdy was there for me, sadness in their eyes. But Embry, i felt like he understood me, and when we went down to the beach, i felt like someone was going to be there for me.  
*end of flashback*  
so here I am now, rolling my suitcases out the door, ready to finish my sophomore and junior years back in LA. I decided to come back for my senior year. La push is important to me, and I want to pursue a career here, hopefully things would've changed by then. I smiled at sue, as she hopped in the car, with Seth and Leah in the back.  
"You know honey, you can always come back to us if you every wanted to."  
"Yeah I know sue, but I don't like the way things have changed. I need to start fresh, make new friends, meet new people. Plus I've been missing dad, he's always been there for me, but its my turn now to be there for him. But don't worry, you aren't getting rid of me that easily, I'll be back in two years time, to finish my senior year, I promise".  
Im the type of girl who makes promises and doesn't break them, who says stuff thats on her mind, and doesn't regret them, who says i love you and mean it. Love. Its a powerful emotion. One yet to have fulfilled me. A promise, it means everything, but once its broken, sorry means nothing.  
We were at the airport now, ticket in hand and lining up in the long queue, which is casually moving now and then as people hop on.  
"Im going to miss you so much lil cuz" said Seth as he gave me a massive bear hug. He seriously has gotten way taller.  
Leah is beside me, crying, holding onto my hand and when it was time for me to walk down the long hallway where i get onto the plane, she gave me a gentle hug and whispered "Be safe"  
"I'm going to miss you so much guys, thankyou for everything Sue, see you guys in 2 years time" i say as I'm hugging sue.  
"I love you guys" stupid tears had to come out now didn't they!  
i walked down the long hallway, turned back and saw the 3 nicest and kindest people i have known. I'm seriously going to miss them.

*2 years later*

**hope you guys liked it****  
reviews would be appreciated, if you guys don't like it, then i can change some shiznit around**.


End file.
